Unicorns of Panem
by PenguinGirl526
Summary: The characters of The Hunger Games- as unicorns! :
1. Catching Apples

**Peeta, Gale, and Katniss all live together in a white house, in the land of Panem (a.k.a. Fairytale Land :D)**

**So in Fairytale Land, the food moves. Like the cabbage hops around, waiting for you to capture it with some kind of contraption. So... ya! Reviews would be helpful :)**

"Good morning, world!" says Peeta, the cheery, clueless unicorn.

"Good morning Peeta, how are you today?" replies the world.

"Wait I didn't expect you to answer me! You can't talk!"

"Oh."

"Shut up, Peeta!" says Gale, the grumpy unicorn.

"Don't be so mean!" says Katniss, the caring unicorn.

"I just told him to shut up! That's not mean..." Gale mumbles.

"Yess it wasss!" Peeta singsongs.

A bright yellow butterfly flies into their house, and lands on the table.

"Ohhhh! Look! It's a pretty butterfly!" Peeta shouts.

"SHUT UP PEETA! I'M TRYING TO TEACH KATNISS HOW TO CATCH CARROTS!" yells Gale, who is very frustrated.

"I already know how to catch carrots! You have to teach me how to catch apples! Duh!" says Katniss.

"Whatever."

"I'm a little butterfly, light and cute! Here are my wings and here are my eyes!" Peeta sings, in the tune of the teapot song.

Gale stomps out of the house, his mane flying everywhere. He turns the corner, and-

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

…...

Ok then.

"I refuse to live with this little nincompoop!" says Gale.

Peeta and Katniss gasps, for nincompoop is a bad word.

"No foul language!" says Katniss.

"Gale said a bad word! Gale said a bad word!" Peeta sings, galloping around the house, trying to catch the butterfly.

**So this is it for Chapter 1, it's a bad ending, but I couldn't think of anything else to write about. I hoped you liked Unicorns of Panem :) **

**Credits to Winter Tiger, who helped me make the butterfly song! Check out her fanfics!**

**More chapters to come soon! :)**


	2. Rule 28402

**Sorry I haven't been posting chapters in a while. Homework and school hates me.**

**Enjoy :)**

**And may the odds be ever in your favor!**

"NINCOMPOOP IS NOT A BAD WORD!" Gale shouts at the top of his lungs, making the food run away.

"Gale!" says Katniss.

"WHAT?" he says with a scowl.

"You made the food run away! Now I'm not gonna be able to learn how to catch apples!"

"And you said nincompoop again, you silly goose!" says Peeta, now trying to catch a purple butterfly.

"OH. MY. GOD." says Gale.

"Instead of saying god, say goodness! That will brighten up your day!" Peeta says very happily.

"Nincompoop."

"3 STRIKES AND YOU'RE OUT!" says Katniss, using a rather loud voice.

"Ya! You said the "N" word 3 times! Now we have to take you to the Fairytale Land Court!" says Peeta, now looking quite serious.

"NO I DON'T!"

"Yes you do! It's rule #28402 in the rule book!" says Katniss, flipping to the page that has rule #28402 on it.

"Ya! Everyone knows that!" agrees Peeta.

"But if I go to Fairytale Land Court, I might end up in the Fairytale Land Prison!" says Gale, who is actually kind of worried now.

"Well duh!" says Peeta, trying to find a butterfly to chase after.

"Found it!" Katniss says, showing the rule book to Gale. She clears her throat and recites the rule "Rule #28402: If any citizen of Fairytale Land says any bad word three times, he or she will have to go to Fairytale Land Court accompanied by a lawyer to prove the innocence of the swearer."

"Too bad I don't have a lawyer!" Gale says, relived.

"Oh don't worry! I'll get one for you!" says Peeta running toward the phone.

"NO IT'S O.K.! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THAT FOR ME!" says Gale, his anger level going up again.

Peeta dials 1-800-RENT-A-LAWYER.

"Hello? Helloooooooo?" Peeta says into the phone.

Peeta becomes quiet, listening to the fairy that he was taking to for a lawyer.

"Ya. Uh huh. Ummmm... I think so. Of course! Ok. What? Ok. We're on our way!"

Peeta hangs up and turns toward Katniss and Gale.

"Let's go to RENT-A-LAWYER!"

"Oh geez." says Gale.

**Sorry for this not funny chapter.. :S**

**The next one will be better-I PROMISE!**


	3. RENTALAWYER

**Is anyone else obsessed with One Direction?**

**No? Just me?**

**Ok... :(**

"Come on! You are such a slowpoke!"

"Peeta... wait... for... me..." Gale says, taking a deep breath between each word.

"Hurry up! We have to go to the RENT-A-LAWYER factory!" replies Peeta.

So right now, Peeta, Katniss and Gale are running to the factory to get their lawyer.

"Why didn't we just use the hovercar?" says Katniss, who is also out of breath.

"Because exercise is good for you!" Peeta says, as cheeky as ever.

"URRRRRRRRRRGHHH..." Gale says under his breath.

47 minutes and 35 seconds later...

"We're here~~~~~~~~~~" Peeta sings.

Gosh, he really likes to sing.

"O...K... Fi-...nal...ly..." Gale says, almost dying.

"WOO! That was a long walk!" Katniss said, feeling quite proud of herself for walking all the way to RENT-A-LAWYER.

"Ok! Let's go in!" says Peeta, happily galloping towards the big, official looking doors.

"Wait... I need... a break..." says Gale, huffing and puffing.

"You are soooo out of shape, Mister! Now come on! We need to get a lawyer for you!" Peeta says, dragging Gale by his ear.

"Why...?" Gale asks the world.

"Well, I don't know! Ask your cheery friend! He seems to know a lot!" replies the world.

"Wait... did you...just...talk to...me...? I didn't... know... you ...can talk..."

"Why does this always happen to me?" asks the world.

Peeta, Gale, and Katniss make it to the door, where they get greeted by a magical talking spoon.

"'Ello there! Now, what brings you to RENT-A-LAWYER?" asks the spoon, as cheery as Peeta.

"We need to rent a lawyer for my friend here, please!" replies Peeta pointing to Gale

Friend? Gale thinks.

"What for?" says the spoon, now looking at Gale.

"He said a bad word three times!" Katniss says.

"OMG really? Well then! What a naughty unicorn you are!" the spoon says.

No answer from Gale.

"Fine! Be that way!" the spoon says jokingly.

Gale sighs.

"Ok! You guys can come right in! The first thing you'll see when you enter is the fairy at the front desk. Talk to her and she'll tell you what to do!"

"Thank you!" says Katniss.

They walk into the building, which was made ENTIRELY out of glass.

"WOAH! I CAN SEE THE SKY FROM THE FIRST FLOOR!" says Peeta, who is running while looking up.

Katniss walks to the front desk, Gale following her. He's looking at the floor and walking very slowly because he is still tired from the walk.

"Hello! I'd like to rent a lawyer for my friend here-" says Katniss to the fairy, whose name tag says Celeste. Celeste cuts Katniss off.

"Gale?" Celeste says, squinting at Gale to make sure it was him.

Gale looks up, recognizing that voice.

"Celeste?" Gale says.

**What a cliff hanger! Haha not really...**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review :)**


	4. Celeste

**RECAP. In the last chapter (cough year cough):**

**"Gale?" Celeste says, squinting at Gale to make sure it was him.**

**Gale looks up, recognizing that voice.**

**"Celeste?" Gale says.**

Gale clops closer and looks carefully.

*Silence*

"It's really you Celeste!" he finally shouts, jumping over the desk and knocking off cup fulls of pens.

He continues, "I haven't seen you since-! …Since..."

*Silence. An awkward one*

The facial expressions on Katniss and Peeta's face portray every thought running through their minds.

"Um... Gale? What's going on?" Katniss slowly asks when he starts to smile.

Peeta doesn't say anything. He's shocked about Gale being so.. so...

HAPPY

Peeta just stands there, looking at the ground in complete shock.

"Katniss, meet my sister, Celeste," Gale says.

"Hi Celeste! What be jiggly." Katniss tries to lighten up the mood.

"Ummmm... hi?" Celeste replies confused.

"Hey! What about me! I wanna be introduced to Select!" Peeta snaps out of his trance.

"It's Celeste" Gale says

"Cement?"

"Celeste."

"Cejdklsnwloj?"

"CELESTE! WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO SPELL THAT OUT FOR YOU?"

"Yes please!"

*facepalm* Gale heaved a sigh and thought of a million better things he could be doing.

"Wait Gale! I didn't know you had a sister! Why didn't you ever tell me?" Katniss asks.

"Well... It's complicated" Gale replies.

Celeste suddenly turns southern

"Oh honey bunches of oats it ain't that complicated! Come gather around y'all and I'll tell you a little story now! Don't be shy!"

Katniss and Peeta run to Celeste happily while Gale's facepalm is on repeat

"Ok so, I'm gonna drop my accent for a while and tell you what happened. A long long time ago, my parents both died in an accident. Something about the candy cane forest I believe..."

"What! You never told me about the candy cane forest part!" Gale interrupts, joining their group.

"SHHH," Peeta and Katniss harmonize.

"Well then. Fast forward into the future a little and I was just another fairy in that orphanage on Sugint Ave. I stayed there for about 3 months until Gale's mom adopted me. Gale wasn't born at the time so it was just me, mom, and dad. When they started making unicorn babies, I couldn't take it. I felt left out. An outcast. So I did what any other fairy would do. I ran away."

There's a pause

Then Katniss says "I'm so sorry."

"Oh it's fine! I like flying solo. Makes you feel free." Celeste doesn't seem too happy about it.**  
><strong>**  
>AN: Andddddddd writer's block. Sorry for not posting in such a long time! I kinda lost interest in writing fanfics for a while. But I'm here now! That's all that matters right? Hehehe. Does anyone know who I am anymore? Urmm I hope so! Oh by the way this chapter is supposed to be on the serious side-ish so it's not funny ok? Peace out my children.**


End file.
